Its Not Easy
by jokergirl94
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a touch to make things right. 'Goodbye Stranger' Alternate Ending. No pairings. Hurt!Dean. Caring!Sam


**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this in anyway.**

**Summary: Sometimes all you need is a touch to make things right. 'Goodbye Stranger' Alternate Ending. No pairings. Hurt!Dean. Caring!Sam**

**A/N: I surprisingly have nothing to say other then please review!**

SPN SPN SPN

"Just hold on a little bit longer for me Dean." He ordered as he jumped into the driver's seat of the Impala and sped away leaving Crowley in the rearview.

"mmph."

Turning to see his brother huddled against the cool steel of the door he felt worry for Dean flood its way into his stomach. He had been battling it out with Meg and Crowley when Meg had given him the chance to escape. He remembers running through the halls and hearing the unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh bouncing off the walls.

He remembers skidding into Lucifer's Crypt and finding Castiel ready to strike his brother dead, angel blade held high above his head and descending. Dean balancing before him on his knees with his right arm cradled against his stomach and face a bloody mess.

"mmph s'mm"

Looking back up he saw Dean beginning to cry. Letting tears track through the blood on his bruised face, "We're almost to the hospital man just a little bit longer."

Between his frantic attention to Dean and constant sideways glances toward the injured hunter as he broke speed limits to get to the hospital he didn't see the pothole ahead of him.

Going well above the limit the Impala bounced through its way through with almost comical roughness. Really it would have been funny if Dean hadn't been leaning against the window with what Sam suspected was a broken jaw and arm cradled to his stomach.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Dean screamed as his head collided with the glass next to him and swung back to collide with the headrest and arm bouncing down against his thigh.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry." He apologized profusely wondering if he should stop to make sure Dean wasn't slipping into shock any further then he already had or keep going to the hospital. Looking up he could spot the bright lights of the hospital ahead and decided to go for it.

Sparing another sideways glance he found Dean had lost consciousness and was sliding into the foot well of the car. Gripping the steering wheel with one hand he brought the other one out to grip his brother and lean him against his side for the final blocks to the hospital.

SPN SPN SPN

He wasn't sure what was going on. He could remember Cas breaking his arm and hitting him and the sickening crunch of bones breaking in his face. He could remember the angel talking to someone he couldn't see and that the fight was over the Angel Tablet.

He remembered Sam muttering about 'shock' and 'hospitals' and being placed in the passenger seat of the Impala. He couldn't figure out why Cas would do this to him though. He helped the angel whenever he asked, killed his way through Purgatory for the damn bastard, spent unnecessary months looking for him when he could have been topside months ago, and this is how he gets repaid.

"Just hold on a little bit longer for me Dean."

He wanted to move his head to give his brother a small reassuring smile that everything was going to be ok. That he wasn't going to disappear on him like he did a year ago. But every move of the Impala was like a electric shock going through his body, he could feel every rock and pebble on the road, every crack and swerve Sam made, "mmph."

He wanted to talk to Sammy, he wanted to tell him all about Cas and that he was scared for what the trials had in place for Sam. He wanted to tell his little brother he would be fine, just get him a shot of Jack and let him sleep it off. But he couldn't. Every time he tried to move his mouth to talk it was like he was in Hell again, he could feel the bones shifting in his cheek and stiffness was already settling into the broken bones. He realized he was losing sight in his eye from the swelling he knew would leave an excellent shiner tomorrow, maybe even tonight if he didn't put ice on it.

He didn't care how weak he was sounding now, his arm was killing him as the sound of cracking bones reverberated in his ears and he felt a couple of loose teeth with his tongue and he couldn't stop a cry of pain that escaped along with tears, "mmph s'mm"

He watched as his brother glanced at him as he cuddled against the door in a sick effort to comfort himself; it wasn't working.

"We're almost to the hospital man. Just a little bit longer."

That's what he said five minutes ago. He knew he shouldn't sleep because Sam had whispered to him while they escaped the crypt that he shouldn't but he was tired and he wanted to close his eyes, just for a little while.

He was about to close his eyes when he felt the pothole. He remembered his head slamming into the window and slamming back into the head rest and then nothing.

SPN SPN SPN

He had lugged Dean into the ER screaming for help and with one look at the injured man the medical staff had swarmed them and he wasn't sure what was happening until he was watching his brother disappearing behind closed doors.

"Sir I need you to fill these out," he looked up as a kind looking woman handed him a battered clipboard with a pen chained to it, "I'll be at the desk when you are done or if you have questions."

He couldn't form a response, but nodded to her as she walked away. She kind of reminded him of Ellen when she was in mother hen mode or maybe even Sheriff Mills.

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting in the chair staring at the clipboard before he realized he needed to put a name down. Reaching into his wallet for one of their fake insurance cards he stopped when he remembered he hadn't put the fakes back in after his 'vacation' with Amelia.

Sighing he wracked his brain for an alias he knew Dean would have on him or at least hoped he had.

SPN SPN SPN

Looking over the paperwork once more he walked it over to the front desk, "I think of got everything. Is there any news on my brother?"

The nurse looked over the paperwork before smiling sadly, "I'm sorry Mr. Hetfield but I haven't heard anything, but he is in good hands."

"Thank you ma'am." He answered with his puppy dog eyes and wandered over to the coffee pot pouring some of the sludge into a Styrofoam cup. Sipping it he gagged at the cold, bitter brew. Sadly he tossed the cup into the trashcan next to the counter before wandering back to his seat.

Sitting down with his elbows resting on his knees and head cradled in his hands he knew all he had to do now was wait.

SPN SPN SPN

"Family of Dean Hetfield"

Startling awake he saw a man standing in the doorway of the doors that had eaten Dean hours earlier. Cracking his back he walked to the nurse, "That's me. How is my brother?"

"I can't answer those questions for you but I'll take you to your brother. His Doctor can answer those questions for you." The muscular black nurse answered as he held the door open for him and started leading him through the hallways that reeked of antiseptic and bleach.

"Is he alright?" He asked jogging to keep up with the nurse. When he had dragged Dean through the doors it had been nearing midnight and now he could see morning light shining through the hall windows mocking him with the prospect of a perfect March day.

"I can tell you your brother is stable and in Recovery right now but I don't know the details."

Squinting his eyes in disdain at the young nurse before him he quit asking questions and paced himself behind the nurse.

"Mr. Hetfield I'm going to ask you to take a seat in the waiting area and I'll go get Dean's doctor."

He nodded and took a seat jiggling his leg nervously until he saw a woman no older than him walk out from behind a curtain with her white lab coat billowing behind her.

"Sam Hetfield?"

Standing up he nearly tackled her with his need for information, "Yes where is my brother? Is he alright? Can I see him?"

He watched as she raked brown eyes over him, studying him to see if he was safe before replying, "Follow me," she answered leading the way down the hallway, "he is still under from the anesthesia and morphine."

"What's wrong with him?" He questioned as he nearly tumbled into the Doctor when she stopped at the end of one of the beds.

"Look for yourself," she said pointing to the bed and pulled back the curtains exposing his brother.

He stepped closer and grabbed one of the limp hands in his own. Dean looked like shit. The blood had been cleared away and its wake were bruises and cuts from Cas's knuckles, his left eye completely swollen shut and already a brilliant shade of black, a small nasal cannula twisted around the battered face, shifting down he found a neck brace and further down a cast on the broken arm, "He sustained some serious injuries. Would you mind telling me exactly what happened to your brother?"

"We were at a bar in town, just passing through really and he started flirting with another guy's girl. Always did tell him it would get him in trouble one day." Sam answered with practiced ease as he settled the hand down on the bed and stepped closer to the doctor, "Can you please tell me what happened to him Dr…"

"Dr. Ramirez. And your brother has a list of injuries a mile long," the Hispanic woman replied as she flipped through her clipboard, "broken ulna, whiplash, severe bruising and contusions to his face and eye, but the most severe is the fractured jaw and cheek bones. We had to wire his jaw shut."

He gasped at the news. He had heard of people having their jaw wired shut before and had always been extremely thankful that that was one of the few treatments he and Dean never had to experience, "Will he be alright?"

"He should be just fine. I would like to caution though that he will be in severe pain for the next couple of days and for that we have him on a morphine pump," She answered holding up the clicker at Dean's bedside, "he will be moved to a regular room as soon as he wakes up. I'll give you a minute alone with him, but then I would suggest you go home and get changed and rested before coming back."

He was about to protest when he looked down and realized he still had traces of Dean's blood on his hands and clothes, "Thank you Doctor."

"Maurice will be back in to check on him shortly."

SPN SPN SPN

He woke up in stages. He could hear the squeak of shoes and rustling of clothes, then he could smell the antiseptic telling him had made it to the hospital and lastly he opened his eye and saw a young male nurse replacing his IV.

"S'mmy." Was all I could manage to get through my lips as I ran my tongue over metal wires holding my jaws together.

"Mr. Hetfield I'm glad to see you're awake. I'll get the Doctor for you."

Looking around I couldn't see my brother anywhere and it freaked me out. Sammy was always there when I woke up, he was never not there. What happened to me? Were we working a case?

Struggling I tried to get out of the bed, but was pushed back into the bed, "We don't want you up, you just had surgery."

I wanted Sammy and I wanted him now. I was about to push past the nurse when I saw Sammy come into the edge of my eye line.

"Dean!"

I was moaning as I tried to talk to him, to ask him what happened to me, but I couldn't do it. I hurt everywhere it felt like my face was on fire, "Mmmm… 'eeaadd 'uurrts."

"Lay back in bed and Maurice will get your Doctor. Come on," I relaxed as I felt arms that use to be so tiny wrap around me and set me back in bed, "I'm gone for five minutes and this is what happens. Can't say I expected any less of you brother."

I didn't even know I was crying until I felt a rough thumb slide under my eye careful of the bruises and cuts I knew were there, "Shh its gonna be alright."

"How are you feeling Mr. Hetfield?"

Sluggishly moving my eye towards the door I watched as the Doctor stepped to the end of my bed followed by the nurse. I wanted to ask what happened and I knew I wouldn't be understood but I could damn well try and figure out what happened, "httt pppeen?" I managed to pull out between my lips.

"What happened?" Sam asked from next to me and I attempted to move my head but for some reason I couldn't. Panicking I lifted my arm to my neck and felt something holding it in place and started pulling at it, "Stop Dean you hurt your neck and need to keep that on. You were attacked at a bar by a jealous boyfriend, looks like he got you pretty good too."

But I remember Cas and confusion.

"It looks like we can get you into a regular room. Everything looks like it's in order," Dr. Ramirez stated as she unhooked machines and laid them on the bed, "let's get you some morphine for the trip."

I started to protest, but before I could do anything there was a sharp pressure at the base of my skull and everything went dark.

SPN SPN SPN

"I think that is everything," Dr. Ramirez said as she locked the wheels of the gurney into place in the new room, "Mr. Hetfield I want you to make sure when your brother wakes up you keep him calm. Make sure he doesn't take his neck brace off or hit his mouth."

"Ok," he answered as he watched the rise and fall of his brother's chest in the bed. He could see eyelids fluttering signaling he would be awake soon.

"I am going to come in every few hours and check his wires and clean them. I don't want to risk infection setting in and I want to make sure they heal with minimal scars. Your brother is a very handsome man."

"Well at least he thinks so." He tried to joke but it came out sounding hollow and humorless.

"Dean is also going to have to be on a liquid diet until the wires are removed. Not all patients are as willing to partake in that as I would like and it's nice to have back up from the family." She turned towards him and caught him with a glance. It reminded him of when Amelia would try and persuade him to do chores around the house.

"I'm behind you every step of the way. I just want my brother to be ok."

"That is always a good thing to hear," She answered as she picked up her clipboard and started for the door, "I'll be back after my rounds."

He didn't acknowledge her departure but focused on his brother who was starting to moan and shift in his sleep. He had seen the moves before and knew he was having a nightmare, "Wake up Dean. You're not there anymore; you're back here with me. You made it." He answered gently shaking Dean's shoulder in hopes of waking his brother.

He had to jump back to avoid the swinging plaster cast that came at his face, "Calm down Dean you're not in Purgatory anymore or Hell your back here with me."

He watched as Dean's crazed eyes swept across the room and finally landed on him with breaths coming fast, "You're gonna be fine. I won't let Cas near you again I promise."

His eyes couldn't stop themselves from focusing in on Dean's mouth which was chapped and slightly bloodied. He knew what lay behind them, and it scared him. If there was one thing he could always count on no matter where Dad dragged them or what kind of crazy situation they had gotten themselves into it was Dean's voice. It was strong, confident and cocky he always had a joke ready or plan of action.

"S'mmy."

Bringing back his eyes back to focus and was surprised as Dean drew his lips back revealing the thin stainless steel wires holding his jaws together. Looking back into the eye that wasn't swollen closed he saw confusion, fear and pain reflected back at him, "Your gonna be ok. Do you need more pain meds?" He asked reaching for the pump of morphine.

"MMMMM." Dean moaned out shaking his head as much as the pain and brace would allow and bumping his hand away with the cast.

"Ok, Ok," he answered raising his hands in surrender and turned away to cough into his hand wiping the small smear of blood away on his jeans, "I just thought it might help."

"hhht apppen?" Dean mumbled back waiting for an answer.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Sam asked leaning back in the chair and looked over to the other bed where a nosy old woman was watching them. Standing up he pulled the curtain closed before sitting down, "When I came to get you Cas was beating you to a pulp and disappeared when I came in, I did see him grab the tablet though."

" 'eggg?"

"When I got you out Crowley killed Meg."

"asss?"

"Cas?" Sam wanted to make sure he wasn't misinterpreting his brother's new speech and was greeted with a nod, "I don't know what happened to the bastard and I don't give a shit either."

A soft ahem came from behind the curtain and Sam rolled his eyes before continuing, "You shouldn't either Dean. He left you for dead! You sacrificed yourself for him more times than I can count and I know you don't come even fucking close to telling me everything. He was going to kill you Dean!" He was yelling now and pacing the small section of the room that was Dean's.

"orrry s'mmy."

He stopped and looked at Dean before coming closer, "You're not the one that should be apologizing Dean. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Excuse me,"

Spinning around he found himself face to face with Dean's Doctor, "Is everything alright doctor?"

"Ms. Brown was concerned at the racket coming from over here. Is everything alright boys?" She asked coming to stand at the foot of the bed where Dean was laying and Sam was standing.

"Everything is fine doctor I was just filling Dean in on the details of his fight."

After a moment of stony silence Dr. Ramirez spoke up, "In any case it's time to clean Dean's wires. I think it would be best if you left while I do this. It will only take me an hour or so."

"I'm fine to stay here really-"

"Go home Sam, get something to eat. Come back in an hour." She answered pushing him closer to the door.

"I'll be back Dean."

SPN SPN SPN

"oppp!" He screamed as the wires were plucked and pulled by the Doctor as she cleaned them.

"I'm almost done sir. Almost done and then you can rest." She replied with the tiny brush and small suction tube, "you're doing good. Just keep breathing."

He was trying he really was but he felt like he was trapped. He couldn't move and he hurt all over his body. But I guess that's what you get for getting into a one sided fist fight with an angel. Funny thing is he couldn't remember it hurting this much the last time Castiel beat him way back when he was going to say Yes to Michael, "S'mmy"

"Your brother will be back shortly," Dr. Ramirez answered standing up and setting her tools down on the moveable bench, "there I'm done. Now let's get you something to watch on TV and I'll get you something to eat."

He watched as she turned on the flat screen before leaving the room. Watching as the screen went from black to the climax of Superman Returns. Suddenly though it wasn't Hollywood special effects he was watching,

"_Look it Sammy I'm Superman!" Nine Dean yelled as he jumped between the beds in their motel room of the week with a red blanket trailing behind him. _

_It was pouring out, thundering and lightening, the whole shebang. Dad had left them saying he'd be back in a week tops. What Dean hadn't counted on though was the rough storm coming through and leaving him to care for a terrified five year old. _

"_Come on I need a faithful sidekick!" He screamed over the thunderous roar from outside and the bright light that followed._

"_But Dean Superman doesn't have a sidekick," Sam answered coming out from under the quilts on their bed. _

"_Well then we'll just have to give him one won't we?" He joked as he plopped down on the bed bouncing a few times before stopping. _

"_But you don't need one. You and Daddy are already Super heroes without me." Sam pouted. _

"_Dad might not need a sidekick, but I do," He comforted pulling his brother close to his side, "I'll always need my little brother no matter what." _

"_Does this mean I can help you save the world?" Sam asked with big eyes as he stared at his big brother. _

"_You're my sidekick so you get to do the nerdy stuff like research and interviews," Dean answered with a smile taking the blanket off. _

"_But Dean-" _

"_Na na Geekboy I make the calls here," he chuckled before tickling his brother with laughter filling the room storm long forgotten. _

"Didn't pick you to be a Superman fan; seemed more like Batman to me."

Turning as far as his head would allow him he found the Doctor walking back into the room with a cup and straw, "This is for you Dean. You're going to be stuck eating like this for a couple of months, it won't be bad and I'll give your brother a list of easy meals to make. I want to warn you that it will get boring after a while but if anything it will give you a new appreciation for food afterwards."

Great he was just getting use to having food again and now it was taken away again.

"This is just a protein shake so it won't taste like much." She answered and handed it to him, "I'll help you put the straw in and before you are discharged I'll make sure you can do it yourself. It isn't hard and once you figure it out it will be easy."

He listened and watched as she took the tip of the straw and stuck it to the side of his mouth and instructed him to suck, "There you go, you got it."

She was right when she said it wouldn't taste like much because it tasted like cardboard. Grimacing as he finished the drink he let her pull the straw from his tender mouth, "I'll let you rest now. Let me know if you need anything."

Focusing back on the TV he heard the unmistakable footfalls of Sammy coming closer, "Hey Dean. I talked to your Doctor she said you did good with your cleaning and food."

"mmm."

He watched as Sam sat down with his cup of coffee and leaned back in the chair tiredly and caught a glimpse of the blue spandex with red underwear running around the screen, "Superman really Dean? I thought you were Batman?"

"mmm."

"Let's see if we can't find anything else to watch." Sam muttered walking over to the TV switching through the channels when he finally landed on Batman, "much better."

He tried to smile as he watched the familiar masked vigilante sped across the screen, but stopped when he felt the pull at his lips and the small taste of blood as his lips tore, "am atman"

Brown hair flopped to the side as Sammy looked at him and used a napkin to clean his lips, "Sure are. Now are you sure you don't want any morphine?"

God did he ever want something to kill the pain, but he didn't want to get swept back into Purgatory dreams. He would much rather let inky blackness drag him under. Shaking his head he went back to watching the movie.

"You don't have to be a hero Dean. I know you're hurting and Dr. Ramirez knows you're in pain. If it's because you're worried about the nightmares I'll wake you up if they get bad."

A Hero? A Damn Hero is that what you think I am Sammy? A Hero wouldn't let an angel steal the tablet from him, let his little brother do trials that looked like they were killing him. Of course he wasn't a damn hero!

"You're only human Dean. I can see right through your 'can do' attitude you're always bragging about and façade that has been up since you got back. You aren't alright and haven't been for a long time."

Of course that was all an act. He was scared out of his mind for Sam and the stupid trials, scared of what had happened to Castiel.

"You aren't Superman."

I damn well know I'm not Superman. That 'can do' attitude you see through that's like Superman's ratty old red cape; useless and just for show.

"I'm not leaving your side Dean. I'll be here for you every step of the way and all I want you to do is get better."

He didn't move his eyes from the screen where the ending credits were rolling across the screen and the beginning of another movie started to play. Sliding hand across the sheets he moved it into his brother's and gently squeezed.

He may not be Superman but he had his sidekick and they could do anything.

**Reviews?**


End file.
